Lovely Exchange
by Mich Michaelis
Summary: Dos enemigos unidos en una misión "Conquistar a su objetivo" -Te lo digo Potter el plan es perfecto, confía en mí-. Drarry. Fic regalo para Amphy and Alex por el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "las cuatro casas"


_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "Las cuatro casas"._

 **N/A:** Hola gente bonita del internet, si, si ya sé que estarán pensando ¿Michi otro reto más? Y yo les respondo: Si, no puedo evitarlo los retos son adictivos u.u.

Bueno yendo al verdadero punto, este OS es **mi regalo de AI para** … -Redoble de tambores- _**Amphy and Alex**_ , para su petición

" _Alex quiere un fic con las siguientes dos frases: "Te amo...y no esperes que lo vuelva a decir...y borra esa estúpida sonrisa idiota" y "¿Cómo llegamos a este punto? Tu sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Además debe tener final feliz. Y pareja obligatoria Drarry. "_

Espero te guste realmente me costó un mundo y 5 tramas diferentes poder hacerlo.

 **Un enorme agradecimiento** a **"AliciaBlackM"** quien me ayudo a escribir el OS y siendo beta. Eres un sol :D

 **Advertencia:** relaciones Slash (chicoxchico) si no te gusta, eres homofóbico o simplemente no eres tolerante a este tipo de "situaciones" te invito cordialmente a cerrar la ventana y retirarte.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes ni historia de Harry Potter me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Lo único que me pertenece es este one-shot el cual solo tiene como fin el entretenimiento hecho por fans y para fans, sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro por ello.

* * *

 **Lovely Exchange**

* * *

Un suspiro cansado salió de los labios de Harry al observar como su amigo pelirrojo comenzaba a roncar mientras el profesor Binns se extendía en una de sus clásicas clases interminables de historia; por otra parte no podía recriminarle nada a su amigo ya que el mismo ignoraba casi olímpicamente al profesor posando toda su atención en su "moreno soñado" mejor conocido como Blaise Zabini. Ni el mismo se podía explicar cómo había comenzado su interés por el italiano, solo apareció y por lo que podía ver vino para quedarse… Era sin duda extraño, no llegando al punto de desagradarle, al contrario, le encantaba por lo que siempre que tenía la "fortuna infortuna" de tener clase con los Slytherin sus ojos viajan en modo automático al chico y a la par que su mente creaba diferentes escenarios donde estaba juntos, salían, se abrazaban, se decían cuanto se amaban. Otro suspiro salió de su boca sin apartar la mirada ni un instante de su amor sin notar a un par de suspicaces ojos grises que lo analizaban.

Luego de la clase Hermione, Ron (quien había sido despertado por Hermione) y Harry se dirigieron al gran comedor.

-Estoy emocionada por el informe que nos pidió el Profesor Binns sobre la rebelión de los elfos, esa información sin duda será útil para el P.E.D.D.O. ¿Tú qué opinas Harry? ¿Harry?- pregunto notando que su amigo no le prestaba la más mínima atención –Tierra a Harry Potter ¿hay alguien en casa?- paso la mano frente al rostro logrando que este reaccionara de su letargo.

-Oh, lo siento Herms. ¿Qué me decías?- Preguntó Harry ligeramente apenado.

-¿Harry es idea mía o últimamente te la pasas en las nubes más de lo normal?

-No sé de qué hablas Herms…- respondió intentando hacerse el desentendido.

-Harry, amigo, no es que quiera sonar como Hermione pero hasta yo he notado que estas raro ¿pasa algo?- dijo Ron participando por primera vez en la conversación.

-les digo que no me…- no logro concluir la frase ya que una voz ajena al trío los interrumpió.

-Pero miren nada más… Si es el trio de los siameses ¿acaso no conocen el significado de la individualidad o es que el cerebro no les da para hacer las cosas solos?

\- Sinceramente Malfoy tú no eres el mejor para decir eso ¿o acaso olvidas que no puedes moverte un paso sin que estén tus guardaespaldas detrás?- atacó mordaz Hermione.

-Granger, a pesar de todo te considero una persona… Inteligente… Por lo que haré caso omiso he ignorare tu comentario. Ahora la pregunta es ¿No pueden estar más de 2 minutos separados o tienen algún hechizo adherente entre ustedes?- dijo simplemente alzando la ceja.

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa Malfoy? ¿Celoso acaso?- contesto Ron logrando que la cara de Malfoy se tornara completamente roja de vergüenza.

-¿celoso, yo? Claro que no…eso es absurdo… si, absolutamente…- intento decir Malfoy pero de su boca solo salían incoherencias para finalmente ser callado por su amigo Zabini quien se encontraba junto a este (y la razón principal por la que Harry no hablara por contemplarlo).

-Draco mejor vámonos… Ya luego resuelves tus "asuntos"- Zabini coloco su mano sobre el hombro del rubio dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa y en murmullos le dijo– Adelántate un momento yo ya voy…- al notar como el otro se preparaba para replicar – Ve o le diré a Pansy tu sabes que- una mirada de horror cruzo rápidamente por sus ojos, pero tan rápido como apareció se disipo dejando solo un rostro indiferente.

-Como sea, solo me voy porque tengo hambre…- Malfoy se giró en dirección al comedor dando un par de pasos para luego girar la cabeza y mirar fijamente a alguien, quien no era precisamente el italiano – No te tardes- sin más se alejó hasta perderse al final del pasillo.

-Lamento eso, no sé qué le pasa últimamente… Draco ha estado raro estos días…

-No te preocupes- respondió de inmediato Harry – Además no es tu culpa que Malfoy sea… Malfoy.

El moreno rio ligeramente por la ocurrencia – Harry pero desde lo de la guerra Draco ha madurado mucho… Por eso me extraña estos ataques…

-Claro como si el hurón pudiera madurar…- Murmuró Ron.

-¿Ataques?- Pregunto Hermione interesada.

El italiano simplemente se encogió de hombros – Si, como lo que acabas de ver... En fin será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos después.-

-Eso fue extraño… - Comentó pensativa Hermione a lo que Ron simplemente respingo y Harry… Bueno Harry seguía mirando fijamente la ruta que había tomado su "moreno de ensueño".

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Era una fantástica mañana, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, el clima era esplendido y el universo se confabulaba para lograr un ambiente simplemente perfecto, lástima que eso no valía de nada cuando la primera clase del día eran Pociones con Snape en las mazmorras, si solo con eso todo el buen ánimo se iba por el desagüe.

Snape quien parecía estar de peor humor que de costumbre, disolvió todas las parejas y reformándolas quedando en su mayoría grupos de casas mixtos.

-De todas las personas que me pudieron tocar…- se escucharon dos voces al unisonó pertenecientes a un rubio y a un moreno

-Muy bien en la pizarra están las instrucciones, regresare en 30 minutos y espero – mirando fijamente a las parejas de Neville y Goyle y la de Ron y Blaise –Que cuando regrese este salón se encuentre en el mismo estado o habrá severas consecuencias- sin decir nada más el profesor Snape se retiró del salón en lo que todos comenzaba a trabajar en silencio.

Harry por su parte no podía evitar sentir algo de celos por su amigo, aun no podía creer su suerte, Merlín había pedido quedar con su sexy italiano no con Malfoy. Miro fijamente a la pareja por unos instantes y se impresiono bastante el notar lo bien que se llevan esos dos ¿desde cuándo Ron y su Blaise eran tan cercanos? –Potter- es decir ¿no era Ron el primero que decía que los Slytherin no eran de fiar aun después de la guerra? –Potter- ¿Pero qué rayos estaban haciendo ahora esos dos y porque se pegaban tanto? – ¡Harry Potter!- un grito directo en su oreja lo hizo sobresaltarse dando un ligero brinco en su asiento parta luego mirar enojado a su compañero

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- pregunto obviamente enojado

-No sé, tal vez ¿Qué me ayudes en la poción?- volteo los ojos hablando con un notorio eje de sarcasmo –En fin, ahora que tengo tu atención quiero hacerte una propuesta -

Harry alzo una ceja en señal de incredulidad -¿Acaso formaras tu propio ejército de magos oscuros y quieres que me una?-

Draco simplemente frunció el entrecejo – hare como que no escuche eso… Potter ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que puedo juntarte con tu "moreno soñado" Blaise?-

La cara de Harry se cubrió completamente de rojo, tanto que podría competir con un tomate maduro -¿Cómo es que tu…?-

-Soy observador, además es lo único que tienes escrito en el pergamino- respondió simplemente señalando el pergamino de Harry el cual efectivamente solo tenía escrito en todos lados "mi moreno soñado"- ¿Y bien?

-Eso sería fantástico pero…Eres Draco Malfoy, no harías algo como es sin ganar nada a cambio- reflexiono el moreno ganando una sonrisa de su compañero

-En efecto Potter, no se da nada sin recibir algo a cambio-

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?-

El rubio simplemente señalo disimuladamente a una de las parejas colocadas a su derecha -¿a Hermione?- el rubio volteo los ojos, exasperado, y movió la cabeza de Harry a la dirección correcta logrando que al niño-que-vivo-para-ser-shokeado casi le diera un infarto allí mismo -¿¡Quieres a Ron!?-

-Así es, Yo te ayudare con Blaise y tú me ayudas a mí con mi comadreja- explico tan calmadamente como si del clima se tratase

-¿y porque lo haría? Es decir ¿tú no odiabas a los Weasley?-

-Sí, pero digamos que la comadreja de alguna forma tiene cierto… encanto, además, el madurar me ayudo bastante- comento mirando fijamente al pelirrojo – Igualmente yo podría decir lo mismo…No me respondas Potter, enserio no me interesa- dijo al ver a Harry a punto de responder - Y bien, ¿aceptas?-

Con un largo suspiro Harry proceso los pros y los contras… aunque a su cabeza parecía no importarle demasiado ya que en menos de 3 segundos tenía su respuesta – bien acepto-

Cuando el rubio se disponía a contestar una fuerte explosión se escuchó por toda el aula atrayendo las miradas hacia la pareja de Neville y Goyle quienes estaban cubiertos de una sustancia naranja y de apariencia viscosa que indicaba su fallido intento de hacer la poción para, solo instantes después, un molesto Snape apareciera fulminando con la mirada a esas pobres almas. Harry no pudo evitar sentir lástima, Draco simplemente pensaba que habían tardado demasiado en arruinar la poción esos dos.

* * *

 _ **Al final de la clase**_

Logrando salir sin ser vistos por nadie, Harry y Draco se alejaron lo más posible del resto de los alumnos en dirección a lo profundo de las mazmorras para así "planificar" un plan de acción en conjunto.

-Muy bien Potter, tengo un plan infalible que nos conseguirá lo que queremos en poco tiempo-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?-

-Muy simple, es el plan de conquista usado por los Malfoy desde generaciones – dijo orgulloso –Te asegura tener a la persona perfecta para ti rendida a tus pies en poco tiempo.

-Pues si ese es el "plan" que has estado usando todos estos días créeme cuando te digo que no ha funcionado mucho que digamos…

-El problema no es el plan, simplemente hay un factor al que olvide recurrir "el elemento interno". Para que funcione necesito un aliado cercano a esa persona para conocerla a fondo y hable bien sobre mí.

-Ya pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo y que pueda tener a Blaise?- pregunto confundido el moreno.

-Por las barbas de Merlín ¿enserio fuste tu quien derroto al Señor Tenebroso?- exclamo exasperado – Potter a la par que tú me ayudas con Weasley dándome información y hablándole bien de mi yo haré lo mismo con Blaise…

-Oh… ¿Cuándo empezamos?- pregunto Harry emocionado.

-Podemos empezar ya mismo, oh y te advierto tengo preparado el primero de los pasos del "Conquistador Malfoy" así que te sugiero que me escuches atentamente, todo debe salir perfecto.

Dicho eso inmediatamente comenzaron a intercambiar todos los datos "útiles" con respecto al amorío del otro, preparándose lo mejor posible para el inicio de su fantástico plan.

* * *

 _ **Paso 1: Usa a sus amigos a tu favor, has que note lo sensacional que eres.**_

Harry luchaba dentro de sí mismo para no soltar una buena carcajada mientras hablaba con su amigo Ron a quien había citado frente al lago después de clases. Aun no le encontraba mucho sentido a este "fabuloso" plan pero no tenía mucho que perder claro si no incluimos el hecho de que Ron no deja de mirarlo como hubiera brotado una segunda cabeza en su cuerpo.

-Enserio Ron no es tan malo cuando lo conoces, deberías no se… Conversar con él y descubras que tienen muchas cosas en común.

\- Harry, amigo ¿Por qué precisamente a mí me interesaría saber si tengo algo en común con el hurón?

-Bueno porque… Podría ser que encuentres a un nuevo amigo- dijo no muy convencido –Además a ambos les gusta… ohm… El Quidditch, si eso es, ambos son grandes fanáticos podrías acercártele y pasar horas hablando con el de eso, y podrías ver que es agradable y eh… bien parecido.

-¿Harry te sientes bien?- el pelirrojo alzo ligeramente la ceja – Herms tenía razón estas muy raro…

-¡Claro que estoy bien Ron!- aseguro - ¡Y deja de mirarme así! ¡No estoy loco!

-Vaya sabía que había escuchado una voz familiar por acá. ¡Hola chicos!- Saludo el Joven Zabini quien se encontraba junto con ceñudo rubio -Oh vamos Draco, saluda.

-Ya te dije que no quería venir acá…- murmuró el ojigris al moreno quien le respondió con una risa – Hola…

-Hola Blaise, Hurón…- Saludó Ron.

Harry sintiendo la fija mirada de Draco simplemente bajo la cabeza y asintió en forma de saludo.

-Bueno, no les importa si los acompañamos ¿verdad? _ **–**_ Blaise sin esperar respuesta se acomodó rápidamente en el espacio entre Harry y Ron quedando más pegado a este último y jalando al Malfoy para que se sentara en el último hueco junto a Harry –Oye Harry Sabias que Draco no ha dejado de hablar de ti en todo el día.

-No me digas ¿¡a ti también!?- exclamo sorprendido el pelirrojo –Harry no ha dejado de hablar del Huron de tu amigo.

-Qué extraño… ¿Oye Ron porque no me acompañas y vamos a la práctica de los Ravenclaw? Escuche que su nuevo guardián promete.

-¡Si he tenido todo el día una enorme curiosidad por saber que tal es!- dijo levantándose casi en el acto.

-¡Yo quiero ir!- expresaron el rubio y el moreno al mismo tiempo, pero fueron ignorados por ambos chicos quienes ya se alejaban al campo hablando amenamente -¡Esto es tú culpa! ¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú eres quien no dejaba de hablar como cotorro!

-Bah olvídalo, no tiene caso discutir contigo Malfoy.

\- Al menos en algo estamos de acuerdo Potter…- se recostó sobre el pasto con cuidado de no ensuciar su túnica – Bueno el primer paso no siempre es el que mejor funciona… ¿Probamos el segundo?-

-¿Acaso hay opción?- suspiró resignado Harry

* * *

 _ **Paso 2: Dale un presente acorde a sus gustos.**_

Luego del fracaso del primer pasó, ambos chicos se dieron una lista de los gustos de su respectivo amigo, querían evitar lo máximo posible cualquier margen de error. Tanto Malfoy como Potter habían ido a la lechucería con el único fin de asegurarse que nada saliera mal con el segundo paso y que sus "presentes" llegaran perfectos, a tiempo y lo más importante de todo, a la persona correcta.

Al día siguiente muy temprano por la mañana Draco se levantó de su cama dirigiéndose directamente al baño privado de su habitación, se arregló lo máximo posible con cada cabello en su lugar, su piel perfectamente perfumada, su túnica libre de cualquier arruga y una gran sonrisa de estrella. Salió del baño tomando el pergamino que Potter le había dado, esta vez era imposible que el plan saliera mal, o al menos, eso esperaba.

En el gran comedor se encontraban algunos pocos alumnos madrugadores de Ravenclaw, uno que otro Hufflepuff y un moreno Gryffindor conocido como El-niño-que-vivió-para-dar-dolores-de-cabeza.

Tanto el moreno como el rubio estaban impacientes sentados en sus respectivas mesas, observando como el gran comedor poco a poco iba llenándose cada vez más con alumnos de las distintas casas, aunque claro a ellos solo les importaba su objetivo por lo que ignoraban olímpicamente a todos los demás. No tardaron ni diez minutos en aparecer los blancos de ambos jóvenes, los cuales por alguna razón que ellos desconocían venían felizmente conversando como si de los mejores amigos se tratasen; instintivamente Draco y Harry compartieron desde la distancia miradas de confusión que debieron borrar casi de inmediato cuando sus amigos se sentaron junto a ellos.

Todo transcurrió con cierta normalidad hasta que el momento de la verdad para los cómplices llego

 _¡Las lechuzas!_ Pensaron ambos a la vez

Las lechuzas quienes entraron por docenas al gran comedor, ambos chicos estaban nerviosos mientras ligaban a Merlín que funcionara bien. Un paquete aterrizó en la mesa de Gryffindor frente a Ron quien extrañado reviso el paquete cuya única remitente era "para _mi comadreja_ " escrito con una fina caligrafía, ignorando a su amiga Hermione quien aseguraba que podría tratarse de una broma agito el paquete para luego abrirlo… Cabe destacar que esa no fue la mejor idea. Una ola de cohetes mágicos salió disparada del paquete, ante el susto Ron soltó el paquete en el aire ocasionando y varias pociones cayeran sobre los Gryffindor dando como resultado varios cabellos de colores fantásticos, agrandamiento de extremidades, pieles de tonalidades inhumanas, y varias víctimas de una comezón épica; Harry quien por suerte se había escondido bajo la mesa al momento de ver los cohetes no pudo evitar maldecir mentalmente a Malfoy ¿A quién rayos se le ocurre enviar por vía lechuza todo el paquete de bromas Weasley sin antes revisarlo?.

Al mismo tiempo en la Mesa de los Slytherin, una lechuza dejaba un paquete torpemente decorado frente al italiano, quien rápidamente lo inspecciono asegurándose de que no hubiera cualquier clase de hechizo, una vez hecho, reviso la remitente encontrando un simple _"para mi moreno de ensueño"_ , un movimiento dentro de este llamo su atención pensando, tal vez, seria algún tipo de mascota; con cuidado abrió el paquete notando al hacerlo que esta parecía no tener fondo pero al fijarse mejor logro notar lo que era al menos un centenar de Ranas de Chocolate que desesperadas por salir saltaron sobre el Sly y a su vez sobre otros Slytherin asustándolos en el acto mientras más y más ranas salían como cascada del paquete. Draco quien había seguido su instinto de preservación, se escondió bajo la mesa de su casa sin poder evitar maldecir mentalmente a Potter ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre meter miles de ranas en un paquete sabiendo que estas al abrirlo se vuelven locas?

El comedor era un completo caos, prácticamente todos los alumnos y profesores habían sido afectados por las bromas o por las ranas asesinas, haciendo que estos últimos pidieran desalojar inmediatamente el gran comedor y cancelando las clases de la mañana con el fin de que los afectados por las bromas acudieran a la enfermería y los afectados por las ranas limpiaran los restos de chocolate de sus personas.

Harry y Draco salieron de sus escondites cuando notaron que eran los últimos en el lugar, un gran suspiro de derrota salió de sus bocas. Las cosas no estaban saliendo nada bien.

-¿Un paquete profesional de Bromas Weasley?- pregunto Harry acercándose al rubio

-¿Una dotación infinita de ranas de chocolate claustrofóbicas y psicópatas?-

Ambos bajaron la mirada resignados, no tenía ninguno moral ni ánimos para reclamarse nada.

-¿Quieres una rana de chocolate? Yo invito- dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio

-Bien, pero vamos a mi mesa, no quiero tener el cabello rosa como Longbottom ni la piel azul como Granger- Respondió Draco sonriendo ligeramente

* * *

 _ **Paso 3: Ayúdale siempre que puedas (aunque él no quiera).**_

Tanto el Gry como el Sly estaban con la moral ligeramente baja, después de todo, el desastre del comedor de esa mañana no les había sido de ninguna ayuda para sus planes. En la tarde, entraron a la clase de pociones, si algo había que reconocer es que este año se dedicaron a poner un gran énfasis en pociones ¡3 clases semanales! Y eso si no tomabas el curso intensivo…

Harry y Draco se sentaron en silencio, buscando un lugar estratégico para ver a sus "adorados". Según Malfoy, la clase de pociones era el lugar perfecto para aplicar el tercer paso; Potter, quien no parecía muy convencido, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar al ver el gran entusiasmo del rubio. Acomodados en la mesa junto a la de su objeto de devoción, esperaron uno impaciente y el otro ligeramente inseguro las instrucciones del profesor.

-Muy bien hoy realizaran la poción crece-pelo, dado que tras el incidente de esta mañana varios alumnos tuvieron una pérdida parcial o Total del mismo…En la pizarra encontraran las instrucciones; Estaré inspeccionando a cada uno de ustedes. No se les ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez-

-Vaya pedirnos una poción que podrían hacer los de primero... – Se quejó Draco por lo bajo cuando Snape se encontraba lejos

-Bueno, eso nos facilita trabajo ¿no?- dijo Harry quien tomaba algunas de las colas de rata y empezaba a triturarlas

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Esta era la ocasión perfecta para el paso número tres…Aunque… Si no mal recuerdo Blaise no sabía preparar esta poción…-

-Pero es una poción tan simple que hasta Neville y Goyle podrían hacerla bien- exclamo ligeramente sorprendido

-Sí, pero te puedo apostar lo que quieras a que ninguno de esos dos tendrá la paciencia suficiente para contar hasta 40- respondió Draco con aire autosuficiente

Harry frunció ligeramente a su compañero – Oye no sé si Blaise sea así pero al menos puedo decirte que Ron tendrá el mínimo cuidado para contar-

-Claro por eso agarra una cantidad indiscriminada de colas y las tritura ¿no?- señalando disimuladamente la mesa de en junto, donde efectivamente, Ron tomaba sin el menor cuidado las colas de rata –Mira, yo no quiero que mi futura comadreja parezca un ermitaño que jamás conoció el significado de la palabra baño y dudo que tú quieras eso ¿o sí?- Harry simplemente negó en respuesta – Muy bien, tu distráelos y yo preparare las colas-

-¿y porque no los distraes tu y yo preparo las colas?-

-Porque, resulta mi estimado Potter, yo soy el mejor en pociones, ni siquiera Granger me supera en eso. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

El Gry entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente al rubio para finalmente darse por vencido; Tomando un trozo de pergamino y su pluma escribió un corto mensaje para luego arrojarlo a la cabeza de su amigo pelirrojo, quien no pudo evitar mirarle extrañado y arrojarle otro mensaje.

" _Estamos bien, pero gracias de todas formas."_

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente por el mensaje, tomando otro trozo de pergamino respondió el anterior mensaje obteniendo casi un deja vu y con este una respuesta similar, solo que con la letra de su "moreno de en sueño" en lugar de la de su amigo.

" _Harry, agradecemos que te preocupes por nosotros, pero, esta poción es realmente fácil. Ya casi terminamos de agregar las 400 colas de rata"_

-¡Pero qué demonios…!- Draco quien había estado leyendo disimuladamente las notas pasadas por ambos grupos, casi sufre un infarto al leer la cifra estúpidamente alta de colas que habían agregado ese par a su poción.

\- Creo que se cómo ayudarlos pero… No pronostico una tarde muy feliz para nosotros-

-Potter… ¿No estarás pensando hacer lo que creo que estás pensando hacer, verdad?- inquirió Malfoy ligeramente más pálido de lo normal

Harry quien tomando un profundo respiro e ignorando a su compañero, con cuidado de que ni Ron ni Blaise se dieran cuenta y mucho menos Snape, realizo un pequeño hechizo de intercambio a los calderos quédense ellos con el caldero de 400 colas de rata. Casi al Instante Snape dio por terminado el tiempo, pidiendo a todos los alumnos que dejaran sus pociones.

-Muy bien los primeros serán el Sr Malfoy y el Sr Potter…- anuncio Snape con voz que no daba a replica a la par que se acercaba a la mesa -¿Pero qué rayos…?- La poción tenía un extraño color oscuro casi negro y burbujeaba de manera inquietante aun fuera del fuego, sin mencionar el desagradable olor a muerto que destilaba -¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto enojado

-Bueno vera nosotros…- En ese momento una de las burbujas dentro del caldero exploto cubriendo en su apestoso liquido al profesor y a ambos alumnos logrando que todos los alumnos rieran estrepitosamente

-¡SILENCIO!- toda la clase cayó al instante – Y ustedes dos…- mirando fijamente al moreno y al rubio – 15 puntos menos para ambos y se quedaran a limpiar este desastre después de clases. En cuanto al resto de ustedes, si tanta gracia les hace 30 puntos menos a Gryffindor, agradézcanle al señor Potter; Ahora largo todos, termino la clase-

Tras recibir una horda de miradas enojadas, ambos jóvenes quedaron solos en el aula con Snape –Cuando regrese quiero ver este salón reluciente y esta noche tendrán que limpiar todos los calderos- dicho eso, el profesor se retiró.

Un suspiro de resignación fue compartido por ambos estudiantes, quienes apestosos, sucios y cubiertos de mugre comenzaron a limpiar el desastre.

-Oye Malfoy… Tus planes apestan…-

-Mis planes no apestan Potter, si no hubieras cambiado los calderos no estaríamos aquí-

-¿ahora es mi culpa? Yo te dije que era una poción simple-

-¡Tan simple que ese par de animales pusieron 10 veces la cantidad!-

-No voy a discutir contigo Malfoy, mejor terminemos rápido y así nos largamos...-

-Oye Potter ¿sabías que no te queda mal el cabello largo?-

-¿de qué…? – notando que en efecto ahora su cabello llegaba hasta sus hombros –Bueno, debería decir lo mismo supongo-

Draco inspecciono su cabello notando que al igual que el de Harry había crecido hasta los hombros – Viendo el lado amable, somos más sexys ahora; especialmente yo por supuesto-

-Claro… Lo que tú digas…- girando ligeramente los ojos para regresar a la limpieza.

* * *

 _ **Pasó 4: Acércate a él sutilmente he invítalo a salir.**_

Draco siguió el camino que sabía le dirigiría a la clase donde estaba el chico Weasley, sus manos sudaban un poco por culpa de los nervios. Cuando llego hasta el lugar se escondió detrás de una de las columnas y esperó pacientemente a que el chico saliese, vio su cabeza pelirroja salir de la clase alejándose por el pasillo rápidamente, ajeno a que cierto Slytherin rubio lo estaba siguiendo.

-Weasley. – Lo llamó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y seguro de que nadie los escucharía.

-¡Malfoy! – Se sobresaltó el chico. - ¿Pasa algo?

-Sal conmigo. – Soltó rápidamente.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó el otro descolocado.

-Sal conmigo en Hogsmeade.

El Gryffindor entrecerró los ojos en su dirección. - ¿Es una broma?

-No.

Ronald frunció el ceño como si no lo entendiera (un gesto adorable para Draco). - ¿Y qué sacó yo con eso?

-¿Tener al chico más guapo de Hogwarts a tu lado?

-Já. No te creas tanto, Malfoy. – El pelirrojo se giró y siguió caminando.

-Entonces, ¿saldrás?

-Sí, sí, Malfoy. – Ron lo miró un momento antes de añadir. – Pero Malfoy.

-¿Sí?

-Sigo sin fiarme de ti. – Le dijo antes de cruzar la esquina y desaparecer de la vista del rubio, que rodó los ojos ante sus palabras.

-¿Malfoy?

El Slytherin se giró rápidamente al oír la voz de Potter, que estaba totalmente sonrojado.

-Potter. –Saludo. - ¿Qué tal tu intento de pedirle salir?

-Bueno…

(Flashback)

-¡Blasie! – Gritó Harry acercándose al chico, el moreno acababa de salir del entrenamiento de quidditch por lo que seguía con la ropa de jugar puesta.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…bueno yo…es que a ver… yo…- Balbuceó el Gryffindor.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? Te veo nervioso. – Se burló el chico con una sonrisa.

Harry tragó saliva. – Bu-bueno yo…m-me preguntaba…s-si tú, bueno ya sabes, Hogsmeade.

-¿Qué si quiero ir a Hogsmeade contigo? – El chico asintió quedamente. –Vale, ¿por qué?

El chico sonrió, totalmente emocionado.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó.

-Claro, te veo allí, Potter.- Se despidió el Slytherin alejándose de él.

(Fin flashback)

-Por poco te meas encima, Potter. – Se rió el rubio.

-¡Cállate!

-Bueno, mira el lado bueno. – El moreno lo miró interrogante. – El paso 4 está hecho.

* * *

 **Pasó 5: Luce fantástico y has que te coma con la mirada.**

El sábado había llegado y con él la salida a Hogsmeade. Era alrededor de las 7 am cuando un nervioso moreno rondaba impaciente por casi toda la habitación en la torre Gryffindor; No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que usar para su "cita" aun no podía creer que hubiera podido invitar a Blaise a la salida, debía reconocer que Malfoy lo había ayudado bastante con un largo discurso de 10 minutos sobre "como invitar a salir apropiadamente", sacudió la cabeza intentando regresar a los importante

-¡NO TENGO NADA QUE PONERME!-

Mientras tanto en la sección de prefectos de Slytherin, un joven rubio se encontraba en un estado similar al del moreno, arrojando túnica tras túnica al suelo luego de ver que eran demasiado formales, elegantes o Slytherin para usarlas con el pelirrojo, aun se sorprendía de que este hubiera aceptado ir con él a Hogsmeade, bueno no es que se considerara una mala compañía ni mucho menos feo pero… debía reconocer que esa pequeña charla de Potter sobre "solo invitarlo directamente" había funcionado.

-¡MALDITA SEA LA COMADREJA Y SU FALTA DE CLASE!

* * *

 _ **Pasó 6: Ríete de sus bromas (por muy malas que sean).**_

Cuando habían encontrado algo decente que ponerse ambos chicos bajaron a los jardines y se juntaron con todos los demás, Harry y Draco se dedicaron una rápida mirada antes de irse cada uno con su cita.

Draco y Ron empezaron a caminar sin hablar y luego llegaron a Las Tres Escobas y se pidieron unas cervezas de mantequillas lo que pareció ser el perfecto activador de la lengua del pelirrojo que empezó a hablar a una velocidad increíble, parecía que ni siquiera tenía que respirar.

Harry por otro lado se había puesto a dar vueltas por Hogsmeade con Blaise hablando de trivialidades dándose cuenta de que tenían muchísimas cosas en común aunque eso no le causaba la alegría que él esperaba. Tenía esa sensación molesta en su pecho desde que había visto a Malfoy alejándose con Ron.

Le respondía vagamente a Blaise manteniendo su cabeza ocupada con pensamientos de Malfoy y Ron en modo cariñoso y la rabia inexplicable que eso le causaba. Antes de que se diese cuenta se estaban alejando del lugar y Blaise le estaba contando un chiste sobre Quidditch que le hizo soltar la carcajada más falsa del mundo.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en Malfoy y poner en práctica el paso 7, tiempo de calidad con el que era su "moreno de ensueño".

 **XXx**

Draco utilizó su mejor sonrisa falsa y soltó una risa lo más convincente que pudo. Era la séptima broma sin gracia que el pelirrojo soltaba y Draco ya no sabía si podría soportar alguna más.

-Me sorprendes, Malfoy. – Le dijo. – No pensaba que tuvieses sentido del humor.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. – Forzó una sonrisa. - ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar? Esto se está empezando a llenar.

Ronald asintió y ambos chicos se marcharon del lugar después de pagar las cervezas. Empezaron a caminar en dirección al lago hablando sobre los Chudley Cannons y su último partido. Draco asentía secamente, fingiendo que prestaba atención mientras se mentalizaba que poner en marcha el paso 7 era mejor que pensar en Potter y su ridícula cita con Zabini.

Sí, eso tenía que hacer.

* * *

 _ **Pasó 7: Aléjense y tengan tiempo de calidad "solos".**_

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, casi a orillas del río Draco se imaginaba veinte mil situaciones de lo que podía pasar y cada cual más pervertida que la anterior, aunque algo dentro de él no estaba para nada entusiasmado con la idea de estar a solas con Weasley.

Siguieron hablando de Quidditch y los próximos partidos que se disputarían. Que equipos le gustaban más, cuales menos. Hablaban de cosas que a Draco se le estaban haciendo demasiado pesadas. Por eso, cuando vio que el tiempo de calidad con Weasley era como una clase de Binns, decidió dejar de retrasar el momento y pronunció las palabras que desde principio de curso había querido pronunciar.

 **XXx**

Estaban sentados en uno de los bancos que había en un pequeño parque a los límites del pueblo. Blaise parloteaba sobre sus planes de futuro y de que cosas quería hacer durante su vida antes de morir. Viajar, aprender 8 idiomas, probar todo tipo de comidas.

Aburrido de esos temas Harry decidió que era momento de llevar a cabo el paso número 8 y, armándose de ese valor Gryffindor del que tan orgulloso estaba, interrumpió al chico bruscamente, la frase se había quedado atascada en su garganta, incapaz de pronunciar esas palabras.

-¡Me…!– Trató de decir, el Slytherin lo miraba extrañado. – Yo…

* * *

 _ **Pasó 8: Dile lo que sientes.**_

-Blasie, yo… - El moreno tragó saliva, muy nervioso.

-¿Tú…?

-Me gustas. – Dijo, pero no se sentía para nada liberado

-Ehh, bueno, Harry. – El slytherin se acarició la nuca, claramente incómodo. – Me caes bien y eso. Pero es que yo ya estoy con alguien, ¿sabes? Y ese alguien es tu amigo Ronald.

-¿Ronald? – Los ojos de Harry se abrieron sorprendidos y esa declaración le quito la sensación de malestar que tenía desde que había visto a Draco con Ron.

-Sí, sé que es sorpresivo pero llevamos juntos desde verano.- Murmuró.

-Eh, no te preocupes Zabini. No importa. – Harry se alejó un poco. – Simplemente actúa como si esto nunca hubiera pasado.

-Oye, Potter. ¡Espera!

Pero el chico Gryffindor ya se había marchado.

xXx

-Me gustas.

-¿Que qué?

-Eso, que me gustas. – Repitió Draco, pero las palabras se sentían vacías.

-Oye Malfoy, esto es muy incómodo. – Murmuró el pelirrojo. – Además que siento decirte que yo ya estoy con alguien.

-¿Tienes pareja?

-Errr, sí, estoy saliendo con tu amigo Blaise desde verano.

-¿Con Blaise? – Preguntó.

-Sí.

-Oh, entonces nunca le digas nada de lo que ha pasado aquí.

-Oye Malfoy. – Lo llamó, pero el rubio ya se había levantado y se había ido.

* * *

 _ **Pasó 9: Si todo lo anterior falla, esa persona no era para ti.**_

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde la visita a Hogsmeade y el malestar de ambos chicos no desaparecía. Tampoco desaparecía el enfado que tenían consigo mismo al no sentirse de la forma en la que supuestamente deberían.

¿Por qué saber que Blaise y Ron estaban juntos no les había dolido, ni le había molestado?

¿Por qué se sintieron más livianos al enterarse de eso?

Enfurruñados ambos emprendieron un camino desde su sala común hasta el cuarto piso. Ninguno se imaginaba que se encontrarían en ese lugar después de tantos días evitando a todo el mundo. Cuando ambos chicos chocaron la sorpresa de verse fue mayúscula.

-¡Potter!

-Hola, Malfoy. – Murmuró el chico.

-Ehh… ¿cómo estás? – Preguntó el rubio mientras se levantaba y ayudaba al otro a hacer lo mismo.

-Bien, supongo. No sé.

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

-¡Cállate! – Harry suspiró sonoramente. – Estoy confundido.

-Ya somos dos. – Le dijo el rubio. – ¿Tú no te sientes como aliviado?

El Gryffindor asintió quedamente.

-Por eso te digo que no sé. Se supone que enterarme de que Blaise está con alguien debería haberme dolido pero nada de eso me pasó.

-Pues como yo. Enterarme de que Weasley ya estaba con alguien fue como un peso que se me quitaba de encima. – El rubio se apretó el puente de la nariz. - ¿Sí se supone que nos gustan por qué no nos afectó la noticia?

-No sé, Malfoy. ¿No hay nada en el manual de ligar que diga sobre ese tema?

-Paso nueve: Si todo lo anterior falla, esa persona no era para ti.

-¿Y si no es Blaise quién es? ¿Tú? – Se burló, aunque su cuerpo parecía reaccionar de manera escandalosa a la presencia del chico.

-Potter, por favor. Soy demasiado superior para ti. – Contraatacó el Slytherin, ignorando con estoicidad las "mariposas" de su estómago.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo en el ambiente, ambos evitaban mirarse fijamente demasiado tiempo desviándola al techo o al suelo que parecían las cosas más interesantes del mundo en ese momento. Una idea alocada surgió en la cabeza del rubio y contemplo disimuladamente al pequeño Gryffindor, en el fondo debía reconocer que no estaba nada mal ese cabello negro quizá un poco desarreglado para su gusto, sus constantes mejillas sonrojada que lo hacían en cierta forma bastante adorable (aunque ni bajo cruciatus lo admitiría jamás) y sus sorprendentes ojos verdes muy llamativos por si solos, sin mencionar que ese aire de ingenuidad y timidez de alguna manera le llamaba la atención especialmente en alguien que, en teoría, de inocente mucho no debería tener. Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su perlado rostro, no tenía nada que perder.

-Oye Potter ¿Quieres probar el decimo paso?

El aludido le miro extrañado - ¿No era el noveno el ultimo?

-No Potter, este es un paso "especial" - dijo recalcando la última palabra y acercándose lentamente al chico

-¿Pero qué caso tiene? Blasie y Ron están juntos y…

Sin poder terminar la frase, Harry sintió una repentina presión sobre sus labios.

¡Por los calzones Merlín! ¡Malfoy lo estaba besando!

El moreno por unos breves instantes intento, sin mucho ímpetu, separarse de Malfoy; mientras este simplemente le atraía más cerca de sí sujetando firmemente su cintura. El beso había empezado un tanto brusco y rudo pero, a medida que ambos parecían estar más y más a gusto con el contacto este fue volviéndose más pausado y delicado casi como una caricia. Draco roso ligeramente con su lengua los labios de Harry pidiendo permiso para entrar y este, ni corto ni perezoso, gustoso cedió el paso notando casi al instante la lucha entre ambas lenguas por el dominio. Ambos podían apreciar los pequeños temblores en el cuerpo del otro causadas por las pequeñas descargas eléctricas que recorrían su ser. Era sin dudas apasionado, excitante y lleno de deseo pero a la vez tan dulce, con tanto afecto.

Entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan correcto, tan… Perfecto?

Ambos se separaron lentamente aun con los ojos cerrados tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido. Una ligera risa rompió el ambiente atrayendo al instante la atención de Harry y por un segundo este juro haber enloquecido; Draco estaba sujetándose el estomago riendo como si su vida dependiese de ello. El Gryffindor no pudo evitar sentir como si un puñal se clavara en su interior, bajo la cabeza desviando la mirada odiándose así mismo por sentirse así.

-Oh por Salazar, esto lo explica todo- dijo el rubio calmando su ataque de risa - ¡Era tan obvio!.

El niño-que-vivo no pudo evitar mirar confundido a su acompañante -¿de qué hablas?

-Potter dime una cosa ¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste alejarme con Weasley?

\- Molestia…

\- ¿Cuando estuviste solo con Blasie?

-Pesadez, monotonía…

El rubio sonrió -¿Y cuando te bese?

El moreno se sonrojo notoriamente y desvió la mirada inmediatamente – Solo ve al punto

La sonrisa del Joven Slytherin se agrando, tomo delicadamente la barbilla de Potter obligándole a mirarle a los ojos –Te amo…

Los ojos del más pequeño se agrandaron de tal manera que el mismo Draco sintió cierto temor de que se saliera de sus cuencas -¿Qué… dijiste?

- _ **Te amo… Y no esperes que lo vuelva a decir…Y borra esa estúpida sonrisa idiota**_ \- Malfoy frunció ligeramente el ceño – Espera… ¿Por qué estas sonriendo?

Fue el turno de Harry de reír, solo que a diferencia de Draco no duro más que un par de segundos –No lo sé, es que estoy feliz, es decir, _**¿Cómo llegamos a este punto? Tu sintiendo lo mismo que yo**_ -

-No lo sé, pero tampoco es que me importe mucho en este momento- respondió para finalmente hacer lo que desde hace unos momentos había descubierto seria su nuevo pasó favorito en el plan de conquista Malfoy:

Besar a Harry Potter.

* * *

 **N/A:** espero los haya gustado, no olviden dejar su reviews. Por cada review que envíes Draco le robara un beso a Harry x3


End file.
